herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoma (Fire Emblem)
Prince Ryoma (リョウマ Ryōma) is a major playable character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. Ryoma is the high prince of the country, commanding the loyalty of Saizo and Kagero as his personal retainers. If Ryoma achieves an S support, he will bear a son named Shiro with his spouse. Profile Ryoma is the eldest child of four in the Hoshidan royal family. When Sumeragi married his second wife Mikoto, Ryoma helped the nation to warm up to the new queen by establishing a strong relationship with his new step-mother. Ryoma also recognised Mikoto's birth child, Corrin, as his new sibling. However, Ryoma lost this sibling when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. Prologue Ryoma first appears in Chapter 4, where he, along with Corrin, Kaze and Rinkah, lead a rescue attempt to save Hinoka and Sakura when they are ambushed by a horde of Faceless. Later at the Hoshidan capital in Chapter 5, the Ganglari blade wielded by Corrin explodes, killing almost everyone in the surrounding vicinity including Mikoto. As Corrin, wracked by grief and horror, responds by unwittingly transforming into a feral dragon, a hooded man reveals himself as the perpetrator of the horrific deed, accompanied by a small troop of invisible soldiers. Ryoma attacks the hooded man but is forced to retreat after he is quickly defeated by the stranger. Following the battle, he is forced to watch Azura risk her life to revert the dragon-crazed Corrin back to their human form after Ryoma is prevented from intervening. With war inevitable between Hoshido and Nohr highlighted by the now dispelled barrier due to Mikoto's death, Ryoma leads the Hoshidan army to the Plains of Hoshido where the Nohrian army awaits. As Xander beckons Corrin to return to Nohr for their conquest, Ryoma calls Corrin to stay with their family by birthright. Depending on the side Corrin chooses, Ryoma's involvement in the plot will be altered. Birthright If Corrin chooses to side with Hoshido, Ryoma, pleased with their actions, will join them with his siblings to repel the Nohrian invasion. He will protect Corrin from being slain by Xander's hostile blows, threatening to cut them down if they continue attempting to attack them. The Nohrian army is defeated shortly after this, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Some time after the battle, Ryoma is travelling with Takumi when they are attacked by Nohrian forces. Quickly separated from each other in the confusion, Ryoma is later revealed to have travelled to Cheve to aid the rebel uprising that had sprung there in Chapter 13. Due to his status as a Hoshidan royal, Ryoma chooses to disguise himself as a General and attacks Leo before Leo attacks them. After Camilla, Leo and Hans flee from Cheve, Ryoma reveals himself to his siblings. After following the secret path that the Rainbow Sage reveals to Corrin, Ryoma and the others arrive at Windmire in Chapter 22. He is surprised to find that the Nohrian capital is deserted until Silas informs him that the harsh living conditions in Nohr have compelled citizens to remain in their homes or take refuge underground. Now aware of Nohr's plight, he promises to help Nohr after the war is over. Shortly after, Shura attempts to rob the party of their equipment, although he is swiftly prevented from succeeding. In response to Shura's demand to be paid gold in exchange for information, Ryoma unhesitatingly reveals his identity as the crown prince of Hoshido, promising to give him all the gold that he desires. Upon learning of this fact, Shura reveals to them that he used to be a ninja from the destroyed country of Kohga, born to a family that once served the royal family. He thereafter pledges his allegiance to Ryoma. When Xander later challenges Corrin to a duel in Chapter 26, both Ryoma and Azura are forced to watch the fight unfold without being able to interfere. After Xander dies of his wounds in his duel against Corrin, the Hoshidans meet Garon in Chapter 27. The Avatar attacks Garon, but is unable to dent his armor with the Noble Yato. Despite his attempt to parley with Garon, Garon refuses, demanding the total, unconditional surrender of Hoshido and for its lands to be incorporated into Nohr. Also demanding to take Ryoma's life, Garon wounds him by launching a fire spell at him. Ryoma, while grappling with the agony of his injuries, laments over his lack of power when Raijinto unexpectedly reacts with Corrin's Noble Yato, giving rise to the Blazing Yato. The ensuing battle that follows in both in Chapter 27 and the Endgame see Ryoma successfully helping Corrin slay Garon with their army. Upon returning to Castle Shirasagi in Hoshido, Ryoma is crowned Hoshido's new king in a ceremony also attended by the surviving Nohrian royals. Shortly after his coronation, Ryoma is seen summoning Corrin back from a lake after they have a vision of Azura there. The Birthright storyline ends with Ryoma and his siblings meditating, praying and convening at the rebuilt Shirasagi Castle town square, where a new statue of Mikoto has been erected in her honor. Conquest If Corrin sides with Nohr, Ryoma shows heavy disappointment in Corrin's decision, and duels with Xander, furious that Corrin has been "brainwashed" into siding with Nohr. The Hoshidan army is eventually defeated by Corrin and their siblings, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Later in Chapter 12, Elise contracts a strange illness and requires medicine that can only be obtained from Palace Macarath. When Corrin's army proceeds to enter the palace, they learn that Ryoma had seized control of the place. Ryoma, upon meeting Corrin's army at the entrance, announces that he will only turn over the medicine if Corrin returns to Hoshido. Corrin staunchly refuses to acquiesce, retrieving the medicine with the help of Peri, Laslow and the rest of their army. It is shown at the end of these events that Iago had informed Ryoma of Corrin's arrival to Palace Macarath. Ryoma makes his next appearance in Chapter 18, where he, alongside his siblings, encounters Corrin and their siblings in Izumo. Immediately launching into a heated exchange of hostilities with Xander, both crown princes attempt to engage in a duel, only to be stopped by Izana, the duke of Izumo. Izana then proceeds to confiscate the weapons of both parties, and Ryoma later seeks an audience with Corrin while they are in the midst of speaking with Xander. Before Ryoma is able to properly start a conversation, Izana emerges with two soldiers and proceeds to apprehend him. Izana then unveils himself to be but a guise used by the deceptive Zola to kidnap the Hoshidan royals, and is forced to fend against the Nohrians when Xander decides to punish him for his treachery. Following the end of the ensuing battle, Ryoma and his siblings join Corrin and the Nohrians in a feast. Despite the fact that they are still at war, they uphold Izumo's pact of neutrality. Ryoma does not appear again until the invasion of Hoshido is underway in Chapter 25. Demanding to learn of his siblings' whereabouts from Corrin, Iago hurls Hinoka's bloodied spear at him and forces Corrin to falsely admit that they had slain her in Chapter 24. Wracked by fury and grief, Ryoma promptly attacks them, forcing Corrin to duel him in a private chamber sealed off from the rest of the castle. Corrin eventually emerges victorious, whereupon they quickly reveal that they had lied about Hinoka's death and had also promised Hinoka to ensure Ryoma's safety. Although Ryoma is initially reluctant to believe Corrin, he notices their Yato glowing, an indication that they are telling the truth. Garon then enters the scene and orders Corrin to execute Ryoma, to which they adamantly refuse. Ryoma extricates Corrin from this painful dilemma by choosing to personally take his own life through the act of seppuku. Ryoma appears one final time in the Endgame, where he, alongside Mikoto and Takumi, manifests in Corrin's dream and provides them with warm encouragement and support to aid them in their struggle against the infested Takumi. Revelation Due to having formed a deep emotional attachment with both families, Corrin refuses to pick a side to align themselves with. Despite their desperate protests, Ryoma and Xander cross blades with each other in an attempt to sway Corrin into choosing a side. In a bid to prevent both armies from battling each other and retreat from the Plains of Hoshido, Corrin decides to take down both Ryoma and Xander. Ryoma sees this as an act of treason and brands Corrin a traitor, forcing them to flee. Ryoma returns later in Chapter 13, where he and the Hoshidan army arrive in the ruined streets of Cyrkensia, accusing the Nohrians of attacking and destroying the neutral nation. Like Xander and the Nohrian army, he is unaware that invisible soldiers from Valla are responsible for destroying the town. After the battle, Ryoma and Xander continue to maintain their exchange of hostile blows. Azura intervenes by singing a melody to calm their enraged minds. Ryoma is later notified of Corrin's actions by Azura and the others, and although initially hesitant to believe Corrin's claims of the true enemy, he decides to do so after being convinced by Scarlet. Corrin later asks Ryoma if he is in possession of any information pertaining to an enigmatic "dragon". Unable to answer their question, he directs them to the Rainbow Sage before returning to Hoshido. Back home, he helps Yukimura repel a Nohrian attack, and after clearing the area of hostiles, tells him that he will be accompanying Corrin on their mysterious mission. Hinoka follows him and the two arrive to help Corrin and their army repel an attack by Nohrian forces led by Hans. After Anankos is killed, Ryoma and Xander create a new bond between their countries and forge new ties with the newly-reinstated kingdom of Valla led by Corrin. He formally becomes the new King of Hoshido sometime after. Paralogue Upon receiving word that his son Shiro has gone missing from his Deeprealm in Paralogue 7, Ryoma shares his anxiety with Takumi, who promptly spreads the news to the rest of Corrin's army. Shortly after, while the army is crossing through the White Sands, Ryoma catches sight of Shiro in the midst of a scuffle with Tarba's bandit gang. Rushing to Shiro's aid, Ryoma and Corrin's army manage to defeat Tarba and rescue Shiro. Following the end of the battle, Ryoma confronts Shiro and chastises him for his recklessness. When faced with Shiro's heated rebuttal that he has been largely absent in his upbringing and that he should have made known his identity to Shiro, Ryoma reveals a desire to protect him from the dangers associated with his position as an heir to the throne of Hoshido. He then makes the decision to permit Shiro to fight alongside him, intending for his son to learn the true gravity of his royal identity through firsthand experience. Personality In line with his position as the direct successor to the helm of Hoshido, Ryoma cuts a figure of calm collectedness, keenly scrupulous as he rigorously analyses the innumerable situations that he finds himself mired in before finalizing any decisions. This greatly contributes to this aura of charisma and wisdom that he is known to exude, one that sees many turning to him for his sagely advice in his support conversations. Adept in the art of war, this, combined with his shrewd sense of insight and intelligence, has helped Ryoma to lead the Hoshidan army to victory in the campaigns that they have participated in. Further complementing his astute skill as a battle tactician is that of his skill with the sword, one that is regarded to be unparalleled throughout the kingdom of Hoshido. He often serves as a comforting voice to the Avatar's insecurities during the war in both the Birthright and Revelation routes, usually reminding them that he has put his full trust in them as well as the rest of the army. Consequently, due to Ryoma seemingly appearing to be perfection incarnate, both his brother and his son feel insecure and inferior to him. His undying will makes him the last one to give up out of everyone in the army. His birthday is May 1. Gallery Ryoma (FEH).png|Artwork of Ryoma in Fire Emblem Heroes, illustrated by Senri Kita Category:Male Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Samurais Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:Aristocrats